A Night in the Dragon's Den
by True Guardian of Chaos
Summary: Request by Luxfer11 and an inlet of Sarecus' New Journey. Setsu returned to Johto to visit Clair for a nice dinner. However, with Ushio's Inner Self influencing her actions and Clair's lust for Setsu growing, Setsu's night in the Dragon's Den may take a turn...for the better. Rated M for language and sour lemon.


**This is a request from Luxfer11 that kept me on my toes. This was supposed to be posted on New Year's Day, but you know what happened. As such, Setsu is his OC and Ushio is his OC Pokémon (Clair is a character that belongs to Pokémon). Thank you for your patience and here's the 1****st**** One-Shot of 2014-Enjoy!**

"Here we are Ūshio…the Dragon's Den…"

The comment came from the Vinyl Champion of Sinnoh, Setsu and his number one Water Pokémon, Ushio the Samurott. Setsu was wearing a white cloak with the kanji **力**(Power) in the center of the cloak. He had snow white hair that ended in black, and he wore a black shirt and light gray pants that had two chain belts that wrapped around his ankles. Ushio is a Samurott Pokémorph and she has long blond hair that ended in white, fit and curvy body, and C-cup breasts that put human girls to shame. She wore a kimono that was decorated in sakura blossoms and on her side were her two swords, Blaze-Blue and Aqua-Red-blades of the legendary Samurott Samurai. As of right now, they were visiting Blackthorn City to visit the powerful Dragon-type Gym Leader Clair at the Dragon's Den-the sacred den of Dragon-Type Pokémon.

"Why are we here, Setsu?" Ushio asked.

Setsu smiled as he looked at Ushio, his eyes softened and his smile genuine.

"We're here to see Clair, Ushio," Setsu said, "Didn't I tell you that?"

Ushio's eyes narrowed as she heard Clair's name escaped her lover's mouth.

_"Clair?! We're here to see that man-stealing bitch?!" _Inner Ushio growled, "_I'm gonna make her-"_

Setsu looked at Ushio and saw that she was steamed about something.

"Ushio, is something wrong?" Setsu asked.

Ushio waved her hands in front of her frantically, waving off any assumptions.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong, Setsu," she smiled nervously.

Setsu raised an eyebrow at Ushio but shrugged it off.

"Well, let's go," Setsu said.

The duo entered the cavern and was surrounded by darkness.

"Ushio, use Blaze Blue, please," Setsu smiled.

Ushio unsheathed Blaze Blue from its scabbard and pointed it forward. The sword began glowing red and illuminated the cave, revealing the exit to the other side.

"Let's go," Setsu smiled.

The duo continued inside until they reached the inner cavern that was the Dragon's Den.

"Hmm…how to get across…" Setsu mumbled.

Ushio sighed as she used unleashed an Ice Beam onto the water, creating a solid ice bridge from the water's edge to the Dragon's Temple. "Um…thanks, Ushio," Setsu smiled. Ushio's cheeks were tinted red as she turned her head from Setsu, her eyes softened.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

Setsu walked over to her and hugged her, surprising her.

"There…a proper thank you," he said.

After a minute, Setsu let her go and smiled. Ushio smiled back as her cheeks tinted deeper red, her body trembling.

_"Oh, no…my body's getting hot…gotta cool down!" _Inner Ushio gasped.

She removed her kimono, revealing a one-piece body suit that hugged her body, and she dove into the water. As she swam around, her body began calming down and she returned to the surface. When she did, she saw Setsu carefully walk across the ice bridge with her kimono and swords in hand. When Setsu saw Ushio emerged through the water, he smiled as he continued to trek across the ice bridge, closer to the Dragon's Temple. When he reached the temple, he placed Ushio's belongings on a table as he returned to the ice bridge.

"Gotta get rid of this…" Setsu said.

Setsu concentrated his energy and smashed the ice bridge with a solid kick, causing the ice bridge to shatter.

"Nice…must be getting stronger," Setsu smiled.

He then heard something emerged from the water and turned to see a semi-soaked Ushio on the platform. Setsu's cheeks flushed as he saw Ushio's body glistened in the semi-illuminated cavern and he had to pinch his nose in order to prevent a nosebleed.

_Man…I never thought Ushio was THAT sexy…No! Gotta stay in control…_

Unknown to Setsu, Ushio was aware that Setsu was eyeing her body and she smiled naughtily.

_"Huh…so he is attracted to me…figured that…now I have to seal that before Clair has a chance!" _Inner Ushio cheered.

Ushio then realized what she was thinking about, causing her to blush madly. She then shook off the initial shock as she dried off the water using her energy to absorb the water. When she was dry, she grabbed her kimono and put it on, not bothering to tie the ribbon.

"Setsu…you okay?" Ushio asked.

"Oh, yeah…I'm good," Setsu said, muffled by his hand.

Ushio giggled at Setsu as she gestured to the doorway.

"C'mon…you don't want to keep Clair waiting," she said, a small edge in her voice.

Setsu didn't catch the edge as he nodded and entered the temple with Ushio following.

…_In the Temple…_

"The Dragon's Temple…it's been awhile…" Setsu awed.

The Dragon's Temple is the sacred place in the Dragon's Den where trainers must come in order to gain the title of Dragon Master. The main hall held the statues of the most powerful Dragon-Type Pokémon that exist in each of the six regions-from the sturdy Dragonite to the dangerous Goodra. At the end of the hall were two doors with the kanji **竜 **(Dragon) in the middle of the doors.

"Let's go," Setsu said.

He pushed the two doors and they opened to reveal a lavished dining room with a table fit for ten with a spread fit for a king.

"Wow…when Clair said a spread…I never dreamed of a spread like this," Setsu said.

"It's just something I whipped together just for you, babe."

Setsu looked and saw a beautiful woman walk into the dining room. She had long blue hair that was held back by her headband that held a Dragon Gem in the center. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered in the light and her smile rivaled the sun's glow. Instead of wearing her trademark one-piece skirt, she was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress with the back opened and her black gloves. In a way, Clair looked like a princess…the Dragon princess.

"Wow…Clair…you look fantastic," Setsu gushed.

"Why thank you, Setsu. You look lovely as well," Clair smiled, "And Ushio, looking radiant as ever."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ushio smiled.

_"CHA! You're my rival! I will not lose Setsu!" _Inner Ushio raged.

Clair smiled at her guests as she gestured to the table.

"Why don't we sit down and enjoy the meal?" Clair said sweetly.

The trio took their seats and, after saying grace, began digging into the meal.

"Wow, Clair…this is delicious!" Setsu smiled.

"Thank you, Setsu," Clair smiled.

She then looked at Ushio, who was eating her dinner in silence.

"Ushio, is something wrong?" Clair asked.

"Oh, no! Everything is perfect," Ushio chuckled sheepishly.

_"Hmph…just be glad I don't kick your ass," _Inner Ushio growled.

Clair smiled as she nodded and continued eating. After another twenty minutes, all the food was consumed by Setsu, Clair and Ushio and was now relaxing. However, Setsu got up and entered the dojo left of the dining room in order to train up his body as well as burn the calories.

"Ushio…care to join me in a spar?" Setsu asked.

"Sure," Ushio smiled.

_"CHA! Me and Setsu alone-training!" _Inner Ushio gushed, _"Looking at his chiseled body…" _

Ushio shook her head and looked at Setsu with a smile.

"Let's train," Ushio smiled.

Clair got up and walked over into the dojo and sat on the steps, smiling.

"This should be interesting," Clair smiled.

Setsu took off his cloak and chains and got in his fighting stance when Ushio entered the dojo, a smile on her face.

"3…2…1…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Setsu charged and unleashed a roundhouse kick that Ushio caught with ease.

"Saw that coming…" Ushio smiled.

"Hmph…" Setsu smiled.

He then twists his leg from Ushio's grip and pulled off a Low Sweep that knocked her off her feet.

"Gotcha," he said.

He then saw Ushio doing a handstand and leaped off the ground using her fingers before touching the ground.

"Really? Try again, Setsu," Ushio smiled.

Setsu growled a little before he resumed attacking Ushio, who continued to dodge and counter his movement. Clair watched as she watched Setsu and Ushio battle it out and a naughty smile formed on her face.

_That's it Ushio…tire him out for me… _

Setsu slid back as he blocked a powerful kick from Ushio, who was breathing heavily.

"Damn…Setsu is trying harder to beat me…" Ushio gasped.

_"C'mon Setsu…as soon as you give up…you're mine," _Inner Ushio smiled.

Setsu looked at Ushio and smiled, surprising Ushio slightly.

"Not bad…but I have one more trick…" Setsu said.

He removed his shirt and got back into his fighting stance, ready for Ushio's next move. However, Clair stopped Ushio from making another step.

"Huh?" Ushio asked.

_"What do you want?" _Inner Ushio growled.

"I think Setsu is too tired to continue…why don't we stop and freshen up?" Clair said.

"Okay, I guess," Ushio shrugged.

_"Whatever…" _Inner Ushio shrugged.

Setsu smiled as he collapsed and lay on the ground, exhausted.

"Fine…with…me," Setsu breathed.

"Good…Ushio, follow me," Clair smiled.

The two girls left the dojo, leaving Setsu on the ground.

"Well…if I'm going to wash up…I can't stay on the ground," he huffed.

He got up and walked to the men's bathhouse, which was in the same direction as the women's bath…

_-In the men's bath-_

"Ahh….that's better…" Setsu sighed.

Setsu had finished cleaning up and decided to relax in the steamed bath, almost to falling asleep. Before he could, he heard the door to the bath open and wondered who it was.

"Huh? Wait…what are you doing here?!" Setsu asked…

_-In the women's bath-_

Ushio was sitting in the bath, meditating as the warm water soothed and caressed her body.

_Ahh…nice…but…_

Ushio sighed as she thought about Setsu and how attractive he became.

_Will he ever see me as more? _

_**Stop doubting yourself! **_

_Huh?!_

_-In Ushio's Mindscape-_

Ushio was standing on a platform and was staring at…herself. The other Ushio was standing in front of her, her snow white hair ending in black blowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" Ushio asked.

**"I'm you, darling," **Inner Ushio smiled, **"Or, to be precise, I'm what you want to be." **

Ushio looked at her inner self with interest before shaking her head.

"So, what do you want?" Ushio asked.

**"The same thing you want-Setsu," **Inner Ushio smiled.

"What?!" Ushio exclaimed, her cheeks flushed.

**"Oh, don't be so surprised," **Inner Ushio smiled, **"I hold your lust, your jealously, and your anger. I'm what you hold inside."**

"Impossible," Ushio said.

**"Quit with the cluelessness! We have to get Setsu!" **Inner Ushio growled.

"What are you talking about?" Ushio asked.

**"Think! Where is Clair? Shouldn't she be here?" **Inner Ushio asked.

"Well…" Ushio began.

**"Plus…Setsu is all alone…so…" **

"No…I'm not gonna let her have Setsu!" Ushio roared.

_-In the women's bath-_

Ushio opened her eyes and looked around. She then noticed that the door was carelessly closed due to the small gap in the door.

"I see…I won't lose him!" Ushio roared.

She leaped out of the water and rushed out the bath.

_I hope I'm not too late…_

_-Back at the men's bath-_

Setsu was backing against the wall as he looked at the intruder-Clair. Clair was wearing nothing but a towel that was very loose and her hair that wasn't held back by her signature headband. She was crawling toward Setsu, a naughty smile plastered on her face.

"I finally have you alone," Clair smiled.

"So?! Care to explain why you are in here with nothing but a towel?!" Setsu exclaimed.

"Simple-I want you," Clair purred.

She finally cornered Setsu to the wall and crawled up Setsu until she was face-to-face with Setsu.

"Hmm…you're so cute…" Clair smiled.

She began to draw closer to Setsu, her lips coming closer to his. Setsu couldn't help but drawing closer to Clair, his lips trembling as they inched closer and closer until… Contact. Setsu smiled as he continued to make out with the Dragon Gym Leader, enjoying the taste of her lips. After a minute, he detached from her lips and smiled.

"Wow…" Setsu breathed.

"Hmm…and now enter Ushio," Clair smiled.

Before Setsu could ask what she meant, the door opened and revealed a wet, nude Ushio standing in the doorway.

"Clair…" Ushio growled.

"Ushio, my darling…so glad you could make it," Clair smiled.

"What do you think you're doing with MY Setsu?!" Ushio growled.

"Well…I'm satisfying him in the way you want to," Clair purred.

She glided her hand down and grasped Setsu's semi-hard shaft, causing him to gasp.

"Clair…wha…" Setsu moaned.

"Shh…just enjoy it, darling," Clair smiled.

Setsu tried to argue but couldn't…so he went with it. As she stroked Setsu, Clair continued to look at Ushio with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Oh…what to do…" Clair smiled.

Ushio took two steps into the bath and glared at Clair.

"Let…him…go," Ushio growled.

"Don't think so…so what are you gonna do about it?" Clair smiled, "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?"

Ushio looked at Clair with anger, jealousy and lust as Clair stopped stroking Setsu, who groaned out in protest.

"Don't worry, Setsu…the fun's just beginning," Clair reassured.

She turned back to Ushio, who was now on all fours and crawling toward them.

"You…"

**"…Are…" **

"MINE!"

Ushio reached Clair and ducked under and attacked Clair's unguarded honeypot, surprising Clair.

"What are you-AH!" Clair shouted.

Ushio began digging her tongue into Clair's pussy, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Wow…you…you're good," Clair moaned.

Clair then grabbed Setsu's shaft and engulfed him, causing him to howl to the ceiling. The trio continued the chain of pleasure until Setsu felt his limit hit him.

"Clair…I'm gonna…" Setsu warned.

Clair looked up at him with the most lustful eyes as she coiled her tongue around his shaft and brought him to his final limit.

"I'm Cumming!" Setsu howled.

He released his cream into Clair's mouth, who took it with stride. After a minute, Setsu's stream ended and he released Clair's head in order to let her breathe. When she withdrew, she showed the mess that Setsu made and swallowed it all, surprising him.

"Hmm…taste exquisite," Clair smiled.

"…uh…Thanks," Setsu chuckled sheepishly.

Suddenly, Clair's body straightens as Ushio's tongue tickled her g-spot, causing her limit to rise.

"Ushio…if you keep that up…" Clair moaned.

Ushio ignored Clair as she sped up her attack.

"Ushio…I'm gonna CUM!" Clair shrieked.

Clair coated Ushio's face with her sticky juices, which Ushio immediately cleaned and drank.

"Mm…taste sweet," Ushio smiled.

Clair looked at Ushio and immediately tackled her to the ground, face to face and C-cup breasts to C-cup breasts.

"So, Setsu…are you gonna sit there…or are you gonna have fun with us?" Ushio purred.

Setsu was…to say the least…surprised at how Ushio was acting.

_She's not being her usual timid self…I dunno-I think I like this side of Ushio… _

Setsu got up from his position and walked over to the two girls, enjoying the scene before him.

"Setsu…claim her first," Ushio grinned, "After all…she did start this."

Clair was about to argue when she felt Setsu's tongue tickle her clit, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Please, Setsu…don't tease me," Clair cried.

"I'm not…just preparing," Setsu smiled.

After a minute of teasing Clair (which caused her to release a copious amount of her juices), Setsu stood up and prodded her opening, causing her to moan in excitement.

"Please…claim me!" Clair cried.

Setsu smiled as he pushed through her opening, wincing at the tightness of her cavern. Clair cried out in pain and pleasure as she felt Setsu stretched her cavern until he reached her womb. After a minute, Clair grasped Setsu's leg and squeezed, signaling Setsu to continue. Setsu slowly thrust into Clair, enjoying the snugness of her pussy around his cock. While Clair was being claimed by Setsu, Ushio slid down a little till she was face to face with Clair's breasts.

"My turn," Ushio smiled.

She began sucking on Clair's left breast while she massaged the right.

"Oh, Arceus! Ushio, tease my breasts more!" Clair moaned.

Ushio smiled as she sped up her attack. Setsu, now thrusting faster into Clair, took it upon himself to tease Clair's unsuspecting ass.

"Ah!" Clair shrieked.

"Hmm…and I barely entered you…" Setsu smiled, "I wonder..."

Clair looked at him with the sluttiest look on her face and smiled.

"Do it…I want it," Clair purred.

Setsu smiled as he stabbed his finger into Clair's ass, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Ooh…feels nice," Clair moaned.

Setsu and Ushio continued to assault Clair's body, making her cry out in intense pleasure that shook her to her core. Soon, Setsu felt his limit coming and as such sped up his thrusts into her, causing her to grunt with each impact.

"Clair…I'm going to…" Setsu groaned.

"I want it! Give it to me!" Clair cried.

"I'm Cumming!" Setsu cried out.

One final thrust and Setsu released his cream into her womb, filling her up. Clair retaliated by unleashing her sticky fluids onto Setsu's thighs and legs.

"So warm…feels so good," Clair moaned happily.

After a minute, Setsu's pulses stopped and he exited her pussy, making an audible 'pop'. Clair smiled as she collapsed onto the floor and shudder as pulses of her orgasm massaged her body. Setsu smiled as he sat down, but had no time to rest as Ushio crawled over to him and engulfed his member.

"U-Ushio…" Setsu moaned.

She looked up at Setsu and smiled a smile that Setsu never saw Ushio make before. He looked into her ruby irises (something unique to her) and got lost in her eyes. Ushio continued to suck onto Setsu's shaft until he was back at full mast, at which she smiled.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun," Ushio grinned.

She crawled up Setsu until she had her lower lips touching his tip.

"Ushio…" Setsu began.

Ushio stopped him with a kiss as she slid down his cock, her cavern tightening around its intruder. Setsu grunted into the kiss as he felt Ushio squeeze and massage his shaft. Soon, Setsu reached her sacred wall-her hymen and he looked at her. However, he didn't have time to ask as Ushio let gravity take its course as she dropped onto Setsu, breaking her hymen in one fell swoop.

"…" Ushio seethed.

She squirmed in his lap a little as she let the pain fade away from her body. After a minute, the pain faded and Ushio began bouncing onto Setsu's lap, enjoying the feeling of Setsu inside her. Setsu grunted as he added to Ushio's bouncing and thrust upward in her vagina. Unknown to Ushio, Clair crawled over to her and stabbed two lubricated fingers into Ushio's unsuspecting tail hole.

"Ahh!" Ushio shrieked.

"Knew you would like it," Clair purred, "Now…lose control…become primal."

Ushio tried to keep her composure, but with the stimulation of her ass and pussy made Ushio cry out in pure lust.

"SETSU! PLEASE CUM-CUM INSIDE ME!" Ushio howled.

She squeezed her cavern around Setsu's cock, trying to make him release his milk inside of her.

"Ushio…if…if you keep that up…" Setsu groaned.

"Cum in me…AND DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK!" Ushio growled.

Setsu couldn't hold back as he spewed his cream into her virgin womb, filling her completely.

"YES!" Ushio cried.

She shuddered as she felt pulse after pulse hit her insides and filled her.

"I'm Cumming…" she sighed.

Her cum flowed out of her stuffed opening and made a puddle onto the floor.

"So good…" she moaned.

Ushio slumped and fainted onto Setsu, who just chuckled at her.

_Wow…that sure was some pent-up energy… _

Setsu withdrew from Ushio and picked her up, bridal-style.

"Well…I guess Ushio finally went to sleep…we should do the same," Setsu smiled.

Clair chuckled as she got up and walked out of the bath with Setsu following…

_-Next Day-_

Setsu and Ushio were headed out of the Dragon's Den and returned to the quiet town that was Blackthorn.

"Well…it's time to head back to Kalos," Setsu sighed.

"Yeah…so why are we still standing here?"

Setsu and Ushio turned around to see Clair appeared behind them.

"Clair? You're coming along?" Ushio asked, happy.

_"Took her long enough," _Inner Ushio smiled.

"Of course! Besides, I can't leave my Setsu alone with a primal Samurott," Clair smiled.

Ushio glared at Clair before a smirk appeared on her face.

"True…but it wouldn't be fun without you," Ushio smiled.

The two girls came close and became lip-locked with each other. Setsu stood there, surprised at Ushio's change in nature.

_She used to be so timid…now she is brash…and naughty… _

Setsu shook his head as he looked on at his two girlfriends.

"Well…care to get going?" Setsu asked.

The two girls detached their lips and looked at Setsu with a smirk that put the sun to shame.

"Aww…can't we have a little fun?" Clair pouted.

"C'mon…if we did that…we'll never make it in time," Setsu laughed.

The two girls whined in protest but agreed and began follow Setsu back to Goldenrod City. As they walked, Setsu looked at the sky and smiled.

_A good day…hmm…wonder what's going on in Kalos?_

**Whew! That took forever!**

**Luxfer11: Well…you did slack off a lot. **

**Me: Shh! I don't want people to know that.**

**Shade: He has a point. You have been slacking off.**

**Me: Oh, no…not you too. **

**Sasha: Time to put you back to work.**

**Me: Oy vey…**

**Anyway…beside the point-I'm going to create a poll to see what you (my fellow readers) say to be your favorite story (not one shots…) is. After a week, I will check the poll to see which is-and that story in the lead will get updated ASAP! So…after reading this, hit the poll and check which is your favorite! Got it memorized?**

**(As of right now, I'm pending new phrases to say at the end of my stories…so sorry if none is here)**


End file.
